The Fall of Damascus
by Legionnaire24601
Summary: Gunmar was determined. He was taking no chances. He had waited too long and now seemed desperate to finish off the Trollhunter. Damascus was to fall tonight no matter the cost.
1. We have our Orders

A darkening sky.

The golden sunlit waters of Lake Regillus simmered and churned as the cold air passed over.

Sadik inhaled and sighed deeply. Drawing his cloak tighter around him, the head of the Janus order braced himself against the strong north wind from his place of observation on the grassy hill. The field was far too open. Solemnly, Sadik rubbed at his closely trimmed beard, thinking of the woods below him. For the last few days he had traveled along the land near Lake Regillus, doing nothing but mapping out the area in the hopes that perhaps he could find a place where his soldiers could have an advantage, or even better, convince Gunmar not to attack there. He found nothing and after receiving the third threat on his head, he gave up on attempting to persuade the Gumm-Gumm leader. Gunmar's blood was up and when his blood was up there was little anyone could do to calm him. He seemed almost desperate to take out the Trollhunter. The lack of control he had over the situation was making him anxious.

So deep in thought was Sadik that he never heard the footsteps of his second in command until Stricklander had already moved up to stand beside him.

"Are you well, Sir?" Walder asked, not unkindly.

"Yes, oğul, " Sadik told him. He looked up. Tall, thin and wrapped in leather that probably did nothing for the cold, his second looked far too young to be leading anyone, much less a division of an army.

"You should be resting, Damascus will be here soon."

"I can never sleep before a battle," Sadik huffed, "how are the others?"

Sticklander shrugged," Finnian can sleep through anything, Ashur is off in the nearest town with one of his human girls, Sigurd went after him to bring him back and to make sure her Father or worse her Brothers don't catch them."

Walder stepped closer to the hills rolling knoll and peered down unhappily at the lake's waters.

"As for the others I don't know, they haven't attempted to desert as of yet so i assume that's in our favor."

Sadik let out a pained laugh.

"Yes, that is favourable news."

Turning to face Walder, Sadik eyed him wearily.

"oğul, do you think they're ready?"

Stricklander looked at him, green irises clouding with worry.

"You're asking me?" He asked unable to hide his concern.

Sadik smiled softly, "one day the determination will be yours to make, Walder, what say you? Are our changelings ready?"

The younger man looked down again focusing on the lake.

"The field Gunmar has chosen is far too open, and we've never engaged Damascus directly, though we've all been trained, most of our changelings have never even seen a fight much less an actual battle...so no sir, we are not ready."

Sadik nodded, Walder had the right of it, dreadful truth that it was.

Stricklander glanced up at the slowly setting sun, though obscured by the passing dark clouds , it still emitted an unnatural light over the top of the hill.

"Not that it matters… we have our orders…"

"We have our orders," Sadik repeated watching as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

In the distance he heard the sound of horns and the baying of horses. Casting a brief look at Walder, he marched over to see that Sigurd and Ashur were racing back along the side of the hill. Seemingly catching sight of them, the two changed course and headed towards Sadik.

"They're here! The Trollhunter and his army, they're here." Ashur laughed out with genuine joy, before blowing obnoxiously into the horn once again.

Sigurd cast an unamused glare at his friend but said nothing, merely bowing his tawny head at them, confirming the news.

Walder stepped forward and yanked the horn from Ashur, who pouted and kneed his horse to circle around them.

"Strickland, you have no sense for battle, how are the others to know their doom awaits them?" Ashur chirped as he cocked his head to the side, black eyes glinting mischievously, "if i have no horn with which to wake them?"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Medina," Walder snapped angrily.

"That's enough," Sadik ordered, realizing that an argument would break out if he did not intervene.

"Sigurd, notify Gunmar and his generals."

He nodded, and rode off.

Turning to the other two, Sadik pointed to Ashur, "You are to get the others on the North side of the Lake up and ready."

Asher smirked at him and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Stricklander cursed him under his breath watching him go.

"Oğul," Sadik called his attention back and Walder fidgeted with the horn before looking at him,"you are to go to the south, get your division ready, Damascus is to fall tonight no matter the cost."


	2. Shields

The waters of Lake Regillus blackened as they approached. The light from the

rising moon obscured by the slowly drifting clouds.

Cobalt held up his fist and the Trollhunters second regiment, two hundred, in all, halted.

Dreya exhaled carefully, watching her breath cloud in the cold air. She linked her arm through the straps on her shield, lifting it experimentally, taking comfort in its weight, to her left Dictatious was scanning the open field nervously, and Dreya could distinctly hear the sound of parchment being crumbled as he twisted the letter addressed to his brother, in his trousers pocket.

"It's too quiet…" Dictatious turned to her, "I don't like this-"

"I know Dictare, but Damascus did not care to listen to me." Dreya nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact before chuckling apologetically. He turned and looked to the back, Dreya followed his gaze where the Medicus Isik and his apprentice Vendel were attending to the tired trolls that had fallen behind.

His expression stiffened.

"We should not have brought them here."

"Quit your griping Galadrigal," Cobalt sneered shoving his way past his soldiers, glaring at the both of them as he made his way towards the small Medicus.

"We've fallen behind the main force, Can't you make them move faster Isik?!"

"Cobalt, I do not presume to tell you how to assist your cousin Damascus, Do not be so arrogant as to tell me how to work with my patients."

"Why you little-" Cobalt grew furious

Vendel stepped between them.

From the woods behind them, a twig snapped.

Dreya whipped her head around lifting her shield and unsheathing her sword while turning swiftly on her heel.

She peered into the darkness and saw- nothing.

She stepped forward, straining her ears to listen.

But the argument between Isik, Vendel and Cobalt was threatening to become a screaming match.

"Would the three of you Shut up!" Dreya snapped angrily turning to face them.

"I will not be silenced by a Female." Cobalt growled.

Anger flared through her and Dreya marched towards him.

"Dreya." Dictatious warned.

She ignored him.

"Dreya."

"You will be silenced, you fool," Dreya scowled,"How many times have you nearly gotten us killed with your blatant stupidity?!"

"That fiasco with the Thracian changeling was on you Cobalt." Vendel agreed, stepping beside her.

"The impure was of little consequence!"

"Sadik is one of Gunmar's Generals you idiot!"

"Dreya?" Dictatious ventured closer to them.

"Not now Dictare." Dreya dismissed him with a wave.

From the corner of her eye she could see Dictatious was looking nervously back and forth, from the woods to them.

"Dreya!"

She rolled her eyes, snapping her head to fix her stare at Dictatious.

"What?!"

A long mournful wail from a warhorn cut through the air and Dreya felt a chill go through her as the sound rose higher and was soon was joined by a second horn.

'"Cobalt we need…"

"Don't tell me what we need Drey-" Cobalt was cut off as the air near Dreya's head whistled and an arrow struck him hard in the shoulder, knocking him down.

Dictatious eyes Widened with shock and fear as he looked somewhere over her shoulder. Dreya turned. From her position she could see that the very shadows of the woods were beginning to move. The ground began to quake, and it seemed like hundreds of eyes were opening for the first time, glowing with hate.

No, not like this.

"Shields." She whispered.

They were getting closer.

"Changelings! Gather Your Shields!" Dreya screamed and her voice seemed distant and not her own.

The wind changed direction, and the scent of Oil hit Dreya as quickly as the land near her lit up with flame.

She scrambled backwards, pulling in air, hard and fast, certain that the rush of it into her lungs is the only thing that feels real.

The most unnatural shrieking filled the air, from her fellow soldiers or the changelings, she could not say. And the thick black smoke, that draped over the land obscured the changelings briefly as they came pouring out from their fires.

Dreya, terrified, raised her shield.

Somewhere, far ahead of them near the Lake, The Trollhunter's main force began screaming.


	3. North

The force with which Damascus hit him sent him flying into the shallow freezing waters of Lake Regillus. Shivering and disoriented, Sadik rose from the surface coughing up water. The changeling leader rolled to his knees trying desperately to breathe against the pain that vibrating through his chest. He glanced up, and through the misty haze of discomfort that was pulsing behind his eyes, Sadik watched as the Trollhunter wrenched a spear from one of his soldiers. Damascus looked at him briefly before he drew his arm back to aim and Sadik realized the Trollhunter's intent just as he lunged forward. Instinctively he threw himself forward on his stomach, the spear whistling as it flew past where his head had been.

Panting, Sadik raised himself onto one knee, his palm sinking into the soft sediment of the lake. He fumbled around with his other hand only to realize that he'd lost his sword.

He glanced up and Damascus's triumphant pale eyes seem to glow even brighter than his armor.

All around him,Sadik could hear the angry crackling of flames, and anguished screams of the wounded. Yet he could no longer tell which side cried out the loudest.

Mine or theirs?

The thought filled him with dread.

He groaned softly and shook his head trying to clear the water, sweat, and blood that was running down into his eyes.

This has to end now.

In the north, the fierce pounding of the Gumm-Gumm war drums began to thunder.

Gunmar.

His Vision cleared, he glared at the Trollhunter.

Through the roiling smoke, Sadik watched with some satisfaction as Damascus's eyes flared with rage.

Good

The sword of Daylight materialized into his palm. Leaping over the corpses that lay about him, Damascus charged roaring, crashing through Gumm-Gumms as well as his own soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Sadik's heart pounded brutally against his chest. So much so that he worried it might burst. Against his better judgement, he forced himself to remain in place, feigning injury, shifting only slightly to adjust his footing in the cold water.

Close by a warhorn wailed, its mournful song mingled along with the whimpering of the fallen.

The Trollhunter came at him with astonishing speed.

Sadik, ignoring the pangs of protest from his chest, breathed in slow and deep. Watching anxiously as the enraged troll was almost upon him.

Time seemed to Blur and Slow.

The sword of daylight caught the light of the moon, making it burn even brighter as it made its descent.

Sadik grunted as he lurched to his feet, bringing his arm in a wide arc as he pitched forward.

The wad of mud flew straight into the Trollhunters eyes.

Damascus sputtered in surprise and backpedaled-straight into a tackle by two of his changelings.

A low moan resounded across the land and amidst the chaos, a single Gumm-gumm burst out of the dark, his one eye glinting with murderous joy.

Sadik watched in horror as Gunmar and his Axe sliced through the Trollhunters ranks.

Throughout Lake Regillus, the wails of the dying became almost deafening.


	4. South

**Chapter Text**

For the longest time, there was nothing but the flare of fire, and ash in the wind. The shouts and screams were becoming unbearable. Steeling herself against the cries of anguish surrounding her, Dreya ducked under her opponents warhammer, her sword flashing forward with a mind of its own. The Gumm-Gumm's eyes widened with surprise, his foul breath hitting her as Dreya sunk her sword deep into his middle. Gritting her teeth she tugged hard, wincing at the wet sound of her blade pulling free. The soldier's corpse crumbled, splattering Dreya with cold lake water and slick gore. She shivered.

Her arms were heavy, her legs ached, her lungs burned, but Dreya dared not stop because another troll was swinging their long shafted axe to bring it down on her head. Dreya raised her shield to brush the blow aside, thrusting quick and forward, she stabbed with her sword, the blade taking the soldier under the chin, she twisted it loose before pulling away, stepping back as the troll fell. A heavy scream resounded from her left and out of the corner of her eye Dreya could see Cobalt's heaving from as he smashed a shield into another gumm-gumm. His blade darting at everything that moved.

Soldiers were crawling along the lake, some burned, other's coughing up water, most were dying. Dreya swallowed thickly, shaking her head in a desperate attempt to shut out the painful pulsing within her skull, dully aware of the sounds of battle around her. The clash of blades, the thunder of shields meeting shields. The pause was a mistake.

A hammer caught her shield, driving it down, splitting the boards, and a knife flew over the rim to pierce her shoulder. With a yell, Dreya hauled the shield up, feeling a stabbing pain rip through her arm, and smashed downward hard into the shoulder of her attacker. A shocked pained gasp escaped them and Dreya came forward intending to cut them down, recognizing an impure. The changeling recovered quickly, rolling out of the way whilst throwing another barrage of knives with his uninjured arm. Dreya cursed and dropped down to one knee, hiding behind the remains of her shield, that was now little more than splinters of wood. The knives sailed past. She glanced up, the changeling was gone.

A frustrated scream shuddered throughout the night and Dreya rose and turned to catch sight of Damascus. Glinting brightly against the flames and smoke, the Trollhunter fought against two changelings that were clinging to him.  
Breathing heavily Dreya watched in shock as just behind him, slipping out of the dark, baptized in pitch slick incor, Gunmar the Black erupted out the Gumm-gumm ranks.  
She stopped breathing.  
Dimly she heard Cobalt yelling in warning, just as she tried to call out. Their voices were lost in the chaos. Cobalt ran towards his cousin, and without a thought, so did she.

Madness followed.

Running along the Lake's edge, Dreya watched as Damascus threw off the two changelings, wenching himself to the side, just dodging a blow from Gunmar's axe. A third changeling ran out of the water, and began to drag the others away.  
She and Cobalt were closer now, where the fighting was thickest, joining the remains of Damascus's first regiment. They could not break through Gunmar's line.  
With a roar the Trollhunter charged forward, the sword of Daylight flickering towards his attackers chest. Gunmar stepped back. The Clattering of seething steel rang.  
Damascus whirled around landing a backhanded blow with the hilt of his sword. Gunmar's head snapped back and he staggered off balance. Advancing, Damascus leapt up high. His sword raised above his head. Gunmar recovered enough to scramble out of the way, raising his axe in a wild wave to block the cut. The screeching of steel rang out horribly.  
Damascus landed, his back to Gunmar, pale eyes blazing.  
For the first time since the battle started, no one moved.

An uneasy silence fell upon the open field.  
A wave of fear washed over Dreya as she realized something was wrong.  
A low gurgling sound came from Damascus and one gauntlet covered hand rose to his throat.  
And Dreya felt her heart plummet.

Gunmar's axe had scraped across and above Damascus's gorget and had slid deep into his neck.  
The Trollhunter wavered a bit, his eyes misted, and collapsed.  
Cobalt screamed with anguished rage.  
Don't  
She tried to stop him. But he forced her roughly to the side as he charged. Gunmar turned to watch him approach, sidestepping to trip him with his axe.  
Dreya made a move to hel but a soldier tightly held her back.  
Cobalt hit the ground with a force the vibrated throughout the land.  
She looked away.

An awful shattering filled the air.

Saying nothing Gunmar stepped away from Cobalt's whimpering form, motioning to one of the Changelings, who moved closer to him.  
They exchanged words, though from where she was Dreya couldn't hear what was being said. After a moment the Impure, stepped back and brought a horn to his lips.  
The familiar wail filled the air.  
Immediately the remaining Gumm-Gumm's and changelings turned and followed Gunmar back into the dark, leaving the survivors of the Trollhunters armies behind.

The dark waters of Lake Regillus began to sparkle as the sun slowly began to rise.


	5. Replace Them

"With the threat of Damascus now gone we should look to rebuilding our Bridges!" Admiral Dysis growled, her nostrils flaring, as she glared around the War hall from her seat. Her suggestion Immediately sparked an uproar of protests from the attending Generals. But Sadik barely registered the angry snarls that surrounded him, as he numbly stared at the names on the parchment in front of him.

DI. Xander Agrios

DII. Aurelia Prima

DIII. Zhao Han

DIV. Er Shi

DV. Asami Dai

He closed his eyes and tucked the third and what he hopes is the final list of confirmed dead into the inside pocket of his leather vest. The weight of the parchment unusually heavy against his chest.

"You're absolutely sure this is the last of them?" Sadik asked pressing his palms deeply into his eyes before glancing back up at his messenger.

"Yes sir." Finnian whispers, shifting his gaze between Sadik and the arguing Trolls, The blonde's blue eyes are rimmed red, and Sadik is reminded that there was once a time when Xander, Aurelia and Finnian were inseparable.

They stare at each other for a few moments, an ugly silence hanging in the air between them. Finnian inhaled sharply, opened his mouth to speak and then, seemingly thinking better of it, snapped it shut.

"Is there a problem?"

Finnian shook his head, "No sir."

The table rumbled as a fist pounded on it and Finnian flinched violently.

Dysis was standing now, "Our inability to fully destroy the Trollhunters army was because our regiments were forced to enter through bridges that were too far from Lake Regillus! Most of you didn't even show up!"

"The march cost us all valuable time!" She boldly looked at Gunmar, ignoring the the excuses and insults that began flying left and right.

"And who will rebuild them Dysis?" General Ruz sneered next to her taking a large swig from his tankard, "You?"

He smiled cruelly, "My soldiers are far too valuable to be wasted on such a task… though your regiment is expendable, so they might be more suited."

Murmurs filled the room and Sadik could hear Dysis grinding her teeth. She could see she was getting nowhere, and Gunmar remained uncharacteristically silent. Scowling she looked around at the other generals before catching sight of Sadik. He disliked the look, for he got the sudden feeling that she wanted to dissect him. Her eyes flashed with inspiration and she smiled. Tensing, Sadik found that he liked her smile even less.

"The Changelings."

For the first time since the meeting had started silence filled the War Chamber.

Dysis nodded to herself, excitement coloring her words, "The impure! Have them rebuild the bridges."

"Sit Down Dysis!" Ruz snapped before turning to Gunmar, "Sir, the changelings were to assist my division in the Salt mines!"

Sadik huffed, irritation swelling as he realized where the conversation was headed. He stood, the legs of his seat loudly scraping against the rough stone floor. He stared at Gunmar.

"Our forces suffered devastating losses at Lake Regillus," He panned his head to glare across the table at Ruz and Dysis,"we no longer have the numbers to repair every single bridge Damascus destroyed much less assist in the salt mines."

The two Gumm-Gumm's rolled their eyes in unison. Dysis placed her palms on the table leaning in to flash Sadik a condescending look.

"You still have their familiars do you not?" she gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes,"Replace them."

 _No… No… They deserve better_

The irritation erupted into hot anger, as Sadik felt Finnian recoil next to him. Taking a calming breath Sadik motioned around the room, "Do you see any Troll babes around here? No? Well without new troll babes we can not reuse the familiars."

He gazed at the other generals,"We need to steal them, change them, train them, not to mention that we wouldn't even be able to foster them with their human families and without an understanding of human customs they'd be useless."

"Yet still useful enough to repair our portals." Dysis interrupted dryly, the others voicing and nodding their agreement .

The list shuffled in his pocket as he breathed. And Sadik imagined that it felt like it was giving off its own heat. Desperately Sadik tried speaking over the others, "Gunmar, ill trained changelings are a liability, i… no… You should not risk it. Sir i must protest this."

Gunmar snapped at them, "You chatter like pixies, and with less sense, i will have quiet...now."

The room fell silent.

After a moment Gunmar's single blue eye pinned on Sadik.

"How is Stricklander?"

Sadik paused, "What?'

Gunmar growled, "Your favorite, i heard he was wounded in battle."

"Sir, i do not understand why you're… asking " Sadik hated how his voice betrayed his confusion.

"I do not require your understanding Impure, just your answers."

Unsure of where this was going Sadik blinked.

"His arm will heal completely."

The lie slipped out easily enough, though Walder might indeed recover the full use of his arm, there was a chance that it might continue to pain him.

"Good, when he's healed, the both of you will take your remaining forces and go with Ruz to the Salt mines, the Kubera have something of mine… i mean to have it back." Gunmar growled, his eye flaring.

Idly the gumm-gumm leader tapped at a map with his forefinger, seemingly lost in thought.

Dysis stepped forward, "Gunmar what about-"

"The bridges?" Gunmar interrupted, "One thing at a time Dysis."

He looked up again at Sadik with a cold stare.

"The march there will take you through several troll villages...should they have any whelps...well...you know what to do…"

The words sent a chill through Sadik.


	6. Lead the way Trollhunter

Jorgah the Younger wore no weapons. And for that Dreya was grateful, because the look he was sending her implied that he'd happily run her through if given a chance.

"Not you," he sneered vaulting out of his seat. He motioned to the other commanders.

"Not her… not a foreigner… she'll allow more within our ranks!"

Jorgah stepped forward and his father quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him back into his seat growling in warning.

Turning to Dreya, Jorgah the Elder bowed respectfully.

"Please forgive my son, Dreya," the grizzled warrior apologized, casting a warning look over his shoulder at his scowling offspring.

He turned back to meet her gaze, "he's young, and he forgets his place."

Dreya looked past him, Jorgah the Younger refused to look back.

"Make sure it does not happen again Jor." Dreya said.

Carefully standing Dreya walked towards the middle of the floor, casting her gaze around

at Damascus's commanders….her commanders. She squared her shoulders.

"That being said... he isn't inaccurate, i do intend on open our ranks to refugees."

No one moved but Dreya felt the air in their cave shift.

"Regillus, devastated our numbers, We need more warriors."

She pressed forward.

"Since we began our campaign we have turned away hundreds of survivors of Gunmar's raids… Trolls of trade, and skills we are now in desperate need."

"Dreya, the only reason Damascus allowed you to join us was because Isik spoke highly of you," General Boyana interrupted, striding to step in front of Dreya.

The militant caught her gaze and held it, red eyes unreadable.

She continued," had our Medicus not done so, we would have turned you away just like the rest… after the changelings Quintus and Sadik infiltrated our ranks we had to take strict precautions."

Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

"Dreya, we cannot afford the risk of allowing all these strangers in….we just can't."

Turning to the others Boyana stepped back, "Now I've discussed our options with Commander Kiril."

 _Without me? Dreya thought irritated._

"And we believe the best course of action is to head back."

Boyana's words were met with more approval.

Weariness filled her.

 _They're listening but they do not hear, or care._

Dreya swallowed her frustration.

" No."

"Excuse me?"

Dreya stepped forward, "I said No."

"I know why you'd want to turn back, but if we do not find a way to defeat Gunmar, there will be nothing to go back to."

Dreya inhaled deeply, pulling out the object that had gotten her into this mess.

The Amulet of Merlin pulsed blue, almost happily as she Held it, and Dreya was overcome with the urge to throw it as far into the cave as possible. Instead she rolled the amulet between her fingers experimentally.

"I have worked, lived and fought alongside each and everyone of you, and still some of you treat me as a stranger… untrustworthy." At this she glared at Jorgah the younger.

"It makes no difference to me, keep your mistrust if it pleases you, but whether you like it or not, the amulet chose me."

Dreya gripped the amulet tighter and she hoped her words carried a confidence she did not feel.

"A Trollhunters duty is to protect All Trolls, and I intend to do just that… I will let those in need join...I will deliver us to a new Heartstone and I will find a way to defeat Gunmar."

"I have answered the call but i must ask of you to to do the same."

She turned to General Boyana surprised to find her Generals gaze held something almost like respect.

"Lead the way Trollhunter."


End file.
